Big Time Nerdy Intern
by xXxLabRatRusher123xXx
Summary: Gustavo hires a new intern to help him while Kelly is away... But when James becomes interested in her, this quiet intern is much more than just a helper... The BTR boys just don't know it yet.. James/OC story, possibly a Kendall/James/OC love triangle. Warning: Language


Hey guys! I am xXxLi7MissRusherxXx! I'm still kind of new here, so I'm glad that you clicked on this story! I hope you all like..

Like really, I hope you do! :)

Please be nice, and here is _Big Time Nerdy Intern_...

* * *

Gustavo looked at all the junk on his desk with a miserable expression. A full-on frown underneath his facial hair.

"_THIS IS TORTURE!_" he half-yelled in his mind and out loud to no one in particular.

Kelly has been gone for the past week because her mother is fatally ill.. And she left Gustavo with all her work! How dare she?! Things have been extremely backed up ever since the first day, since the assistant is always on top of things. One missed phone call, and everything is fucked up! The boys at this point have missed 10 chances at; performing on _Good Morning America_, having interviews on various radio stations, and featuring on _Saturday Night Live _alongside Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, and Justin Timberlake! _Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, and Justin Fucking Timberlake! You NEVER get that opportunity again! Never again! Not in Hollywood!_ The pissed off producer slams his hands hard on the wooden surface, screaming in frustration to the sky, and in slight pain. 7 long days including; screaming at other managers and producers, getting yelled back at, and losing chance after chance of getting his dogs into more spotlight... Things need to change...

_Things need to change... Change..._

And that was the moment Gustavo decided to find help.. He needed someone who was willing to do this shit... He was done with being denial, thinking he could do this by himself... He's not going to ask the dogs for help, then things will be even more fucked up... He needs someone else... He needs an intern..

Suddenly the room lite up! The idea was so ingenious that it took him a whole week to figure it out! An intern! That's what he needed! He pushed all the mail and cell phone devices onto the ground as he pulls out his laptop, immediately search for anyone that would want to be an intern for a record company... There had to be someone... And then he found her.. Two hours later.. He found who he was looking for... Who he needed...

_Lillian Matthews_

Calling the phone number in the description of the 18-year-old girl, the smile couldn't disappear from his face... Finally something was actually working for him... Finally things were working in his favor..

- 2 Days Later -

"You Dogs are probably wondering why are here.." Gustavo begins, walking back and forth in front of the boys. The four band members look at him silently.. preparing for some type of punishment for some scheme they pulled or just to get yelled at for no reason.. That's usually what happens around here.

"Whatever I did, it wasn't me!" Carlos suddenly shouts, and everyone looks at him. The other boys furrow their brows, and Gustavo gives him a curious look. This apparent guilt from the Latino appearing within seconds.

"What did you do?", Gustavo can barely get the question out before Carlos starts yelling again.

"Nothing! It wasn't like I accidentally ruined your platinum record _"Girl, Girl, Girl"_ or anything! And it's not like I put a cardboard one up on your wall to replace it or anything! HAHAHA! BECAUSE THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! HAHAHA!" he awkwardly begins to laugh in the silent room, everyone giving him the _WTF_ face.. It slowly dies down as he looks around.. Embarrassed at his own outburst.

"You, shut it! Anyway, as you all know, Kelly isn't here because she's taking some personal time off. And in the meanwhile, I decided that it would be a great idea to hire an intern~"

"Only because you fucked everything up," Kendall smirks, and Gustavo glares at him through his glasses. All the boys figuring out about Gustavo's mistakes after a couple of managers and producers from various companies called to complain about "some asshole who just fucked up your chance". The other three match Kendall's smirk, and Gustavo continues to glare.

"SHUT UP!...Anyway, here is Miss. Matthews," after introducing the intern's name, a short, light-skinned girl with big doe chocolate brown eyes, dark brunette hair, and huge glasses walks in, in a gawky way as she presents herself to the BTR boys.

"H-Hi, guys," she stammers, and the four wave at her nicely.

"She will be filling in for Kelly while she is gone," she nods and holds her clipboard more to her chest awkwardly...,"Don't try to give her any extra bullshit, Dogs, she already has a lot to do~"

"A-Actually, I'm all done.."

"D-Done? Already?"

"Yes, and the boys have a radio interview with Jojo tomorrow at 10 AM."

Gustavo looks at her surprised, not thinking that the intern that he just hired yesterday could get all the shit load of work done, AND get the boys an interview with Jojo at short notice... Wow.. Impressive..

"Well, okay... Good work... Uh, guys, get ready to go in the sound booth, we're going rehearse a some songs for the album..."

All the guys stand up from their seats around the table and walk to Studio A, while Lillian stands there silently, and when she looks up Gustavo is kind of staring her down... And she isn't sure if he's upset or... something... Like he's studying her...

"...Come with me to the studio, you can help me with something else," they both follow where the boys went off to, and eventually enter the recording studio. They're facing towards the sound booth that is directly in front of boys, and Lillian stands behind Gustavo as he sits in his chair. She sees the guys get ready with their headphones, and Gustavo lightly presses a button off to the side, the BTR boys hearing him through the intercom as he speaks into the mic.

"Okay, so James, we are going to try _Confetti Falling, _with you singing the first two verses and the chorus alone," James gives him the thumbs up, and the other boys take a step back.. The music to the song begins to lightly creep up into the recording studio, and Lillian looks up for the first time she's been in there, and watches as the brunette sing...

_Always talking about being in love_

_I could never get into the party_

_Never really understood what it was_

_Like what's the big deal anyway?  
_

_Oh, but I decided I should give it a try_

_The very moment you gave me the invite_

_I've never seen anything like it before, once you opened the door_

_See I was like...  
_

_Oh-yeah-yeah, don't get any better_

_Oh-yeah-yeah, wish that this was forever_

_'Cause your heart calling, feels like confetti falling.._

_And it's a celebration, feels like a celebration_

_Cause your heart calling, feelings like confetti falling_

_Down, down, down_

The music continues, and James stops as he looks fully up at Gustavo and Lillian, with Lillian blushing until she looks beet red as James glances her way.. She has never heard someone sound so... so enchanting.. The face he makes when he's singing passionately is mind-blowing.. And the look in his eyes when he's staring directly at you... It's..Incredible... His hazel eyes are beautiful near those long eyelashes... When James was singing, him and Lillian catch each others' eyes for about 2 seconds.., and those two seconds were intense, intense eye contact neither one of them can explain.. It wasn't your average eye lock... It was different... They both felt it, but didn't say anything..

"Good, now let's move to _Na Na_ _Na_... Start from the top!"

xXxXxXx Time Passes xXxXxXx

The BTR boys walk out of Rocque Records, planning on leaving the company to get some lunch and then head back home.. James has been oddly quiet, and the other guys have taken notice, but they didn't mention anything of the odd way of the brunette. It's usually him and Carlos that are talking the whole time, but today it was just Carlos, the tallest band member not attempting to take part of any conversation springing up. It was either a headshake, thumbs up, or silence. Kendall and Logan sit up in the front, Logan taking the wheel, and James and Carlos sit themselves in the back. They all buckle up, and drive out of the parking lot... Everything is quiet, until James, for the first time in a while speaks, breaking the silence he has let on.

"W-What do you guys think of the intern?" Kendall and Carlos turn their heads to glance at James, along with Logan looking at his mirror to peer at him, all of them not expecting him to speak, yet at the same time they knew he was going to say something.. They could feel it, just didn't know when.

"Lillian, right?" Kendall asks, and James nods, remembering her name.

"She seems alright, kinda quiet and shy, but I bet she's really nice, why?" Carlos is eager to answer his question, since he's been ready to speak to him ever since he has notice the brunette being silent. James hesitates to answer, looking out at the city, watching the pedestrians and other vehicles pass by as they drive through town.

"I-I dunno, just wanted your guys' opinion... What do you think Kendall? Logan?" the dirty blonde and jet black-haired boys look at each other for a second, having some type of conversation through eye sight.

"She seems cool," Kendall starts, and Logan continues.

"But there does seem to be something else.. Something I can't put my finger on.., but other than that, I wouldn't mind being friends with her," James thinks about what he said, and gently bites his lip, pondering over his own thoughts... For some reason, he's thinking about her too much... Why? She's just one of Gustavo's helpers... Well, He has no idea... But he guesses that's just the fun part.. The mystery.. His lips slowly turn at the corners, and soft grin on the 19-year-old's face appears... There's something about her that he wants to figure out... There's something there... He just has to figure it out...

* * *

And.. done! With Chapter 1! WooHoo!:) Okay, so I hope you guys are okay with this beginning chapter. I know, I know, it kinda sucks, AND it's short, but this is the intro! Things are really slow now, but by the time we reach Chapter 5, hopefully there will be a lot of you guys ready for more.

So I hope you enjoyed, and Chapter 2 will be up soon!

**_xXxLi7MissRusherxXx_**


End file.
